Pagers, as well as cell phones, have been in widespread use for many years and have become ubiquitous in modern society and throughout the world.
Most men, and some women, carry the pager or cell phone on their belt. When paged, or when the cell phone rings, the user lifts the pager or cell phone off of his or her belt; then subsequently re-inserts the pager or cell phone. This procedure is often awkward and inconvenient.
Moreover, and especially in the case of a cell phone, and even though the antenna is retracted, the cell phone tends to jab into the user's ribs. When seated, the user usually takes the pager or cell phone off of his or her belt, and thus the instrument can be lost or misplaced.
While the use of a holster for guns and for various implements and tools is well known, no one has yet to come up with a practical, efficient, low-cost and attractive holster for a pager or cell phone.